Some vehicles include a seatbelt restraint system, which includes seatbelt webbing, in order to secure an occupant of the vehicle within a seating assembly, such as when the vehicle suddenly decreases speed or changes direction of movement. Such a seatbelt restraint system may include a seatbelt retractor assembly, which retracts the seatbelt webbing to reduce slack in the seatbelt webbing when securing the occupant within the seating assembly. The seatbelt retractor assembly generates noise that can be heard by the occupant.